Full Force
by TheMizukochan
Summary: Contest Winner! Yaziro Koshinki just finished her fresh men year, and was happy. She could be happier if her bff Inuyasha was coming this summer, as was promised. But what happens when a black scion has a huge surprise for her? AU OC OS. XD


To just say I was tired would be an understatement. Exhausted would barely cover it. The last day of freshman year was suppose to be relaxing, wasn't it? Well I guess that universal rule did not apply to Beach Point High. Here they decided it would be the best idea to have an outdoor tournement, where everyone who was in a sport during the year would compete one last time, and kids could who were not in any sports could watch. I played quiddich, and even though our friends came out to support us, quiddich was not an overall favorite. I couldn't blame them, even I, who wasn't the necessarily preppy type, would love to watch the muscular foot ball players run on there field. And of course, the cheerleaders were there too, so our guys watching us play quota was also low.

The last bit of the day had been spent in the commons, well for most. I hung out with my friends by the wall, just laughing and goofing around. I even got to finish up the last book I could get out of the library.

Now, as I exited the building, a mere annoyance had reached my cell. My mom today was suppose to pick me up, and take me out to early dinner for celebration. But, last minute, she texted me telling me she was unavailable, and said someone in a black scion was picking me up. The black scion part, I didn't mind. The dinner with stranger, I did. I had spoken to my mother personally to make sure this wasn't a trick, and she confirmed it was someone close to the family. I was mainly irritated because she wouldn't give me a name. As I walked out, with my best friend Riri, I pondered over everyone who it could be.

"Maybe it's a long lost twin, who looks just like you!" She joked playfully. We always joked like that.

"Yah, but she would be a freshman too. Last time I checked, we couldn't drive." I poked a hole in her theory. She pinched her eyes shut to think, like she always did, and froze. Just then my cell vibrated. It was a text....from Inuyasha. The Inuyasha who I had known since Kindergarten, the Inuyasha who had left a year ago for the peace corp, the Inuyasha who was just 1 year older then me, but was now in Africa!

The Inuyasha I was madley in love with.

And slightly mad at. He had told me 2 weeks ago I wouldn't see him this summer. That hurt. He had also told me, over the phone that he liked me. Alot. That made it hurt worse. I took in a deep breath, and opened the message:

Inu: Look whose not a lil' fishy!! good job Yazzy!.:)

I laughed at his joke, then texted back.

Yaz: XP!!! I was playing quiddich all day, not very fun.

Inu: How'd u play????

Yaz: Lost 1, won 3. Ok, i guess.

Inu: That's gr8! Whatchya doin now?

Yaz: Lookin 4 a stupid black scion!

Inu: ????

Yaz: That's what I wanna no.

Inu: I c yah soon. By.

In that instant, I hated him. How could he say _that_?? I wouldn't see him till for 2 years! Certainley not soon. "Bastard." I groaned to look for the stupid scion. My eyes landed on tinted windows, and I cursed under my breath. I walked up to the car, with Riri rambling behind me, and yanked the door open. I dropped my cell. I was burnt, I was sweatty, I was a mess. And in the car, perfect as ever, was a muscular peace corp volunteer, grinning.

"Surprise!!!" He blurted, unaware of my shocked expression.

Oh my god.

My breath caught in my throat, and my eyes grew hazey. I lost touch with reality, and almost went into, what would have been, a coma. A coma indused by absolute perfectness, humiliation, and shock. Not by impact with the concrete.

"Hi! I'm Riri! Whatsup?" For once, her frantic perkyness seemed out of place. No way could this actually be happening.

"I'm Inuyasha, nice to meet yah." His unusually polite attiude was giving me a migrane.

"Ooooh, your Inuyasha!?" She sneeked a sly smile at me. This could not be happening. Inuyasha and Riri did not belong in the same world. He was in my un-reality, where all my thoughts revolved around him, and I was the perfect person for him. And Riri was my reality, where I was me, and I would never be anything else. They could not be having a conversation! Those two worlds were ment to stay side by side, not hand in hand!

In those few moments, while I was putting those thoughts together, Riri was waving her hand in my face. "Helloooo? Yaz? Yaziro? YAZIRO UNMEI KOSHINKI!?" I grabbed her wrist swiftly. She knew I hated being called my full name. My eyes refocused, and I looked at Inuyasha, still smiling.

"I thought you couldn't drive?" I muttered.

"Hm? Is that all?" He asked questionably, or was he disapointed?

"I'm in the mist of shock, give me a bit." I said calmly, waiting for the full effects to hit me. I roboticly said goodbye to Riri, overlooking her sly looks, and excited giggles. We kept driving for a while, and I just starred, once in a while pushing my sweaty, pruple bangs out of my face. Was this all really happening? I looked over to him, and wanted to reach out and caress his beautifully tanned cheek...just to make sure he was really there, of course. This was like a dream, because the way I was acting, it was like it was normal. It was a distant normalcy that slowly built, and went from normal to sudden...I couldn't explain it. It wasn't anger, but it felt that way. "What are you _doing _here?" I shouted, unaware of the anger in my tone. Maybe I just needed to get that part out.

"Awe...are you not happy to see me?" He said in a joking tone, but there was a pang of hurt that he couldn't hide. I rolled my eyes playfully, and gently punched his arm.

"Of course I am happy."

"You don't sound like it." How could he think I was anything but happy to see him? Now there was a little anger.

"I am happy, almost unbarably happy! But you said you wouldn't be here, and do you know how depressing that was?" I shouted, leaving out how when he told me I had listened to songs like "Story Of A Girl" and "Call Me", no need to sound pathetic.

"You were _depressed_?" Ok, I probably still had.

"Yah, my best friend was going to be gone for a year. How is that not depressng?" My voice stuttered on friend. I had no idea what we were anymore. He smiled a small toothy grin at me, but his eyes looked distant, as if mulling over every sylllable of my statement.

"It was a suprise! I'm going to be here the whole summer!" Oh crap. That did it.

"The whole summer?!" I shouted and gripped his single arm into a great hug, not wanting to mess up his driving. "No way! You big jerk, how could you not tell me?!"

"Out of shock?"

"Very much so."

"Ok, I thought it would be a nice surprise. I didn't think I'd get a reaction like this, but then again, you never do what's expected." He smiled at me again, but not his big toothy grin. It was just a small smile, relaxed and sincere. How could he do that? I had been angry, and now I was just happy to be sitting next to him. He was so unfair when he did that.

"You cheater."

"I don't like playing fair."

"You know you'll when you do that!"

"Do what?" he said in the worst acting I had ever heard. I laughed, ignoring his question. I looked out the window, the beach wizzing past.

"Where we going?"

"Hm...I don't know. How bout we go to the mall? I haven't been able to go to anything like that in a while."

"Awe...you poor baby!" We laughed and just listened to music the rest of the way. We got there and my favorite song was playing out the speakers, "That Day", by Tokio Hotel. I walked a bit to the beat, but before I entered the mall, I realized Inuyasha was not with me. I turned around and he was waiting by a bench under a tree, his beautiful silver hair glistening in the sun light. Why did he have to be so god damn hot!? I walked back and gave him a supicous glare. "What are you waiting for?"

"I kind of want to get something finished." He got up from the bench and stared down at me. Why did he have to be so tall? It only made it harder knowing he would be going back to the peace corp when he looked at me like he was now, and from this angle...it wasn't fair.

"Well, what do you have to get done?" I looked away from his gaze. I felt his hands on my shoulder's and looked back.

His eyes were crystal clear, his amber fire looking into my chocolate brown. I wasn't sure what he was thinking until his face raced to mine. It was breath-taking, as his lips kissed mine...full force.

* * *

**Mizu: You two timing ass whole! *chases after Inuyasha***

**Inu: AH! Not my fault! They chose me!**

**Mizu: *jumps on his back and starts pulling his ears* Don't you lie and say you didn't enjoy it!**

**Inu: Well... I..**

**Mizu: Guilty! Damn you!**

**Inu: Ouch! Ow, fuck! What about Kagome!?**

**Mizu: She's ur series girlfriend, u idiot! But that was a real girl.... I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Inu: It's not my fault! SHE picked ME!**

**MIzu: *stops yanking his ears* Well... I guess I should've been more specific. Ok, next time I shall mention how Inuyasha is mine... it was you! You you home wrecker!**

**Yaz: Me!?**

**Mizu: I'll KILL YOU!!!!!**

**Yaz: *runs away* Save me! PMSing wolf chick is after me!**

**Mizu: Damn straight! Ur dead! *chases***

**Riri: Plz Review and Favorite. Beware the fan girls.... *looks behind at fighting girls* Beware.**


End file.
